candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Bubbly Bog
- | characters = Mr. Snappy | champion = N/A | new = | released = September 24, 2014 | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Rambunctious Riffs | next = Jiggly Gym }} Bubbly Bog is the twenty-ninth episode of Dreamworld and the fifth episode World Five of Dreamworld. This episode was released on September 24, 2014. It's the Dreamworld equivalent to the Reality episode Soda Swamp. Story Before episode: Tiffi and Mr. Snappy appear to be jumping for joy as the swamp bubbles. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *The toffee tornado ( ) is introduced. Like the cake bomb, it affects the moon scale if it hits any candies that matches the colours on the moon scale. Levels *Easiest level: Level 413 *Hardest level: Level 415 Bubbly Bog contains levels 411-425. There are 6 candy order levels , 6 jelly levels , and 3 ingredients levels . This is a very hard episode, having some very hard levels like 415, 417, 423 and 424 and some other considerably hard and hard levels such as 412, 419, 420, 422, and 425. However, it's much easier than Bonbon Baths and Fanciful Fort. This episode is also slightly easier than its Reality counterpart (Soda Swamp) because there are no Insanely Hard levels. However, it is considered harder than the previous episode, Rambunctious Riffs. } | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="text-align: center;background-color:salmon;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |20 | style="text-align: center;" |75,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="text-align: center;background-color:violet;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |35 | style="text-align: center;" |19,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="text-align: center;background-color:violet;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |35 | style="text-align: center;" |75,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="text-align: center;background-color:blue;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |45 | style="text-align: center;" |10,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="text-align: center;background-color:violet;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |30 | style="text-align: center;" |50,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="text-align: center;background-color:red;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |20 | style="text-align: center;" |20,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="text-align: center;background-color:red;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |40 | style="text-align: center;" |155,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="text-align: center;background-color:violet;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |50 | style="text-align: center;" |45,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |} Gallery Bubbly Bog Beginning.png|Bubbles! Level 411 Dreamworld before.png|Level 411 - |link=Level 411/Dreamworld Level 412 Dreamworld before.png|Level 412 - |link=Level 412/Dreamworld Level 413 Dreamworld before.png|Level 413 - |link=Level 413/Dreamworld Level 414 Dreamworld before.png|Level 414 - |link=Level 414/Dreamworld Level 415 Dreamworld before.png|Level 415 - |link=Level 415/Dreamworld 416Dreamworld.png|Level 416 - |link=Level 416/Dreamworld Level 417 Dreamworld before.png|Level 417 - |link=Level 417/Dreamworld Level 418 Dreamworld before.png|Level 418 - |link=Level 418/Dreamworld Level 419 Dreamworld before.png|Level 419 - |link=Level 419/Dreamworld Level 420 Dreamworld before.png|Level 420 - |link=Level 420/Dreamworld Level 421 Dreamworld.png|Level 421 - |link=Level 421/Dreamworld Level 422 Dreamworld before.png|Level 422 - |link=Level 422/Dreamworld Level 423 Dreamworld before.png|Level 423 - |link=Level 423/Dreamworld Level 424 Dreamworld before.png|Level 424 - |link=Level 424/Dreamworld Level 425 Dreamworld before.png|Level 425 - |link=Level 425/Dreamworld Bubbly Bog map.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *The swamp in Soda Swamp's backdrop is green, but here, it is red. *There are ice in the background in its reality counterpart, but here they don't exist at all. It's really strange as there are ice on the map on this side too. Category:Episodes Category:Dreamworld Category:World Five (Dreamworld) Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Very hard episodes